THE REAL REASON WE BROKE UP
by aquaryoung21
Summary: There's no real reason why we broke up you just didn't love me, There's no other reason. another KRISHO's fanfiction :) enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a riview :))


THE REAL REASON WE BROKE UP

.

.

by Aquaryoung21

.

.

.

Angst, Drama

.

.

.

Just another KRISHO's fanfiction

.

.

.

Oneshoot – Genderswitch

.

.

.

.

 _There's no real reason why we broke up_

 _You just didn't love me_

 _There's no other reason_

.

 _Inspired by younha's song, 'the real reason we broke up'_

.

.

.

.

 **~The Real Reason We Broke Up~**

.

.

Pagi itu mendung menyelimuti langit Seoul, rintik hujan sisa semalam masih meninggalkan jejak- jejaknya pada dedaunan juga ranting pohon. Asap hangat yang semula mengepul dari secangkir kopi espresso yang dipesan junmyeon kini perlahan sudah menghilang, menjadikannya dingin seperti hawa yang tercipta pada pagi ini. Mata hazel _yeoja_ itu sesekali melirik ke arah pintu masuk kafe. Seharusnya kris sudah datang ke kafe ini untuk menemuinya sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Setahu junmyeon, kekasihnya itu bukan tipikal jam karet. Setiap kali mereka janjian untuk bertemu kris pasti akan datang 10-15 menit lebih awal, dan beberapa kali juga membawakannya beberapa hadiah kecil, entah itu setangkai mawar putih kesukaan junmyeon, sekotak cokelat, bahkan beberapa kali _namja_ itu membawakannya boneka beruang dengan bulu lembut yang menjadi favorit junmyeon.

Junmyeon menghela nafas.

Sudah sekitar 3 bulan terakhir ini kris tak melakukan hal- hal itu. hal- hal yang selalu menjadi kebiasaannya ketika dulu, dulu saat mereka baru menjalin kasih. Tak terasa, hampir 3 tahun mereka bersama dan junmyeon merasa mereka tidak lagi seperti dulu. Walaupun sedikit kecewa toh junmyeon tak pernah ada niatan protes. Mereka semakin bertambah dewasa dan kesibukan masing- masing menjadi salah satu alasan yang memberatkan mereka.

Junmyeon menyerumput espresso dinginnya. Matanya kembali melirik ke arah pintu kafe ketika gemerincing bell yang tergantung pada bingkai pintu itu berbunyi. Itu dia.. _namja_ dengan rambut blonde keemasan, wajah tampan yang terukir tegas, dan _coat_ berwana cokelat yang dikenakannya, hadiah ulang tahun dari junmyeon tahun lalu. _Namja_ itu mennyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya kemudian menghampiri meja yang junmyeon duduki.

"maafkan aku terlambat, kau pasti sudah menunggu lama"

Kris duduk di hadapan junmyeon.

"kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya junmyeon. Kris menggeleng.

"aku cuma sebentar.." ucap kris singkat kemudian mendeham mencoba menstabilkan suaranya yang sedikit terengah.

"baiklah.. jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

.

.

.

.

Malam terasa panjang bagi junmyeon. Beberapa kaleng minuman beralkohol berserakan di sekitar tempat tidurnya. Juga lembaran tissue kotor berhamburan. Kamarnya yang biasa rapi itu terlihat sangat tidak baik malam ini.

Meskipun hari telah larut, jendela besar di kamarnya dibiarkan terbuka lebar. Membiarkan angin malam yang dingin dan menusuk itu memasuki kamarnya. Memenuhinya dan menjadikan kamar itu terasa sangat dingin. Ya, junmyeon, hatinya.. terasa sangat dingin. Bahkan junmyeon merasa dirinya hampir mati beku.

KLEK

Pintu kamar itu terbuka menampilkan sosok _yeoja_ berambut _brunette_ dengan ekspresi wajah kaget sekaget-kagetnya. _What the hell_ , badai apa yang baru saja terjadi?

" _ige mwoya_?!" pekiknya pada junmyeon yang masih mengabaikan kehadirannya dan masih setia bergelut dengan kaleng bir di tangannya.

" _geumanhae_!" ucap baekhyun, si _yeoja brunette_ itu seraya merampas kaleng bir dari tangan junmyeon. Semntara junmyeon kini merengek kepada baekhyun, meminta gadis itu untuk mengembalikan birnya.

" _andwaeyo jebal~ andwae_.." ucap junmyeon dan bau _alcohol_ yang khas menguar dari mulutnya.

" _wae? Wae gurae_? Apa yang terjadi heh? Bukankah kau habis bertemu dengan kris pagi ini? Kenapa malah terlihat frustasi begini heh? _Neo michyeoso_?!"

" _nde.. michyeoso_.."

Junmyeon menangis lagi dan hal itu membuat baekhyun panik. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara junmyeon dan kris?

.

.

.

" _aku Cuma sebentar.." ucap kris singkat kemudian mendeham mencoba menstabilkan suaranya yang sedikit terengah._

" _baiklah.. jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"_

 _Junmyeon memainkan bibir gelas espressonya sementara kris tak kunjung bersuara. Kris hanya diam, menatap permainan jari junmyeon. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, junmyeon tahu, kris menyimpan kebimbangan. Entah apa yang membuatnya bimbang._

" _kris?" panggil junmyeon lagi. Namja itu hanya menatapnya. Tatapan yang sulit diartikan oleh junmyeon._

" _apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Aku baru sadar.. kita sudah jarang bicara, baik aku maupun kamu terlalu sibuk dengan dunia kita masing-masing.." junmyeon berusra lirih dan hal itu semakin membuat kris bimbang._

" _aku juga kembali ingat, dulu, kau yang selalu menunggu, tapi sekarang tidak.. aku paham sekali betapa sibuknya dirimu Kris, dan aku tak berhak untuk protes, hanya saja.. kau perlu tahu, jika memang kau menghadapi hal sulit, aku selalu ada untuk mendengarkanmu.. memberikanmu sebuah tempat"_

 _Kris mengetukkan jarinya pada meja dan membuat junmyeon berhenti bicara._

" _itu.. itulah alasannya.." pria itu kembali bersuara._

" _alasan?"_

 _Kris menatap lekat yeoja di hadapannya._

" _maaf.."_

 _DEG_

 _Junmyeon tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini, dan dia tak suka. Apakah semua akan terjadi semudah ini?_

" _aniiyo.. kris tidak perlu minta maaf. Sekarang ini hanya giliranku untuk lebih memahamimu.. itu saja"_

 _Kris menggeleng keras._

" _aku menyikitmu, aku tak bisa terus melakukan ini.."_

 _Apakah usaha junmyeon untuk mengerti namja ini justru sebuah upaya untuk menggali lubang kematiannya sendiri? Kematian dari kisah cintanya dengan namja ini?_

" _aku tak bisa terus seperti ini, membuatmu menungguku, membuatmu khawatir karena aku tak membalas pesanmu atau menjawab telponmu.. aku rasa ini memang jalan yang benar, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu melanjutkan kesakitan ini semua.." ucap kris tegas._

 _Tangannya tergerak menggenggam jemari junmyeon dengan kuku yang memutih. Yeoja itu kedinginan selagi menunggunya._

" _mari kita akhiri semua kesakitan ini junmyeon, kamu, kamu wanita yang baik dan kamu bisa mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik dari aku.. kamu percaya itu kan?"_

.

.

 _The more I understood you, the farther away you got_

.

.

 _Kesalahan terbesar junmyeon ialah, mempercayai kris._

 _Kesalahan junmyeon lainnya ialah, memahami kris._

 _Semua niatan baiknya itu adalah sebuah kesalahan._

.

.

.

.

3 bulan kemudian.

Junmyeon menimbang- nimbang untuk pergi atau tidak. Pergi atau tidak?

"ayolah. Apalagi yang kau tunggu?"

Itu suara baekhyun. Gadis itu sudah cantik dengan gaun merahnya, rambutnya dikepang layaknya putrid elsa. Kau tahu kan? Serial kartun yang popouler dikalangan anak- anak itu.

"baek.. aku harus mempersiapkan hatiku dulu.."

"tapi kyungsoo kan teman baik kita, setidaknya, datanglah untuk kyungsoo.."

Baekhyun tahu betapa beratnya junmyeon untuk pergi ke undangan itu. tapi baekhyun juga tak bisa mengabaikan undangan dari temannya juga, kyungsoo.

.

Pesta pernikahan dengan konsep garden party itu diselenggarakan di sebuah taman hotel megah. Hotel yang merupakan anak perusahaan milik keluarga teman baekhyun juga junmyeon, kyungsoo. Semua tamu undangan terlihat bersuka cita tapi tidak dengan junmyeon. Ia merasa, keputusannya untuk datang itu bagai menyerahkan dirinya kepada maut. Ia hanya sedang menjemput kematian. Atau hanya sedang berusaha membuka kembali luka yang selama ini dia coba untuk sembuhkan.

" _chukkaeyoo_ " ucap baekhyun riang menyalami sang mempelai wanita, kyungsoo. Kemudian dia beralih ke mempelai pria namun senyumnya tak secerah saat dia menyapa kyungsoo. Kini giliran junmyeon yang menyalami mereka.

"myeon! Lama sekali tidak bertemu~ ah, seharusnya kau jangan datang bersama si baekhyun, datanglah dengan pacarmu, bukankah kau bilang kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" ucap kyungsoo riang. Sementara junmyeon hanya meringis pelan.

"hehe.. _anio_ aku lebih nyaman datang bersama baekhyun"

 _Kekasih? Ya, aku justru datang kesini .. datang ke pernikahan (mantan) kekasihku._

Junmyeon membeku untuk beberapa detik saat gilirannya tiba untuk menyalami sang mempelai pria yang tak lain adalah mantan kekasihnya, Kris. Pria itu nampak canggung, begitu pula dengan junmyeon namun semua kecanggungan yang junmyeon rasakan dia coba sembunyikan dengan senyuman manis.

"tolong jaga kyungsoo.." ucapnya pelan. Saat dia hendak pergi meninggalkan kedua yang berbahagia, junmyeon sempat berbisik dan hanya bisa didengar oleh kris.

" _There is no real reason why we broke up. You just didn't love me. There's no other reason_ " bisik junmyeon kemudian berlalu. Ucapannya barusan mampu membuat tubuh kris menegang dan kembali menjatuhkan _namja_ itu pada rasa bersalah yang selama ini mengungkungnya.

.

.

.

 _Alasan klasik_

 _Memutuskanku dan bilang aku pantas mnedapatkan yang terbaik?_

 _Memutuskanku hanya karena kau tidak tega melihatku kesakitan?_

 _Tapi apa kau sadar, alasan ku sakit adalah kau._

 _._

 _._

 _The real reason I loved you_

 _You probably don't know_

 _Yes, if you did know_

 _You wouldn't have left me so easily_

.

..

…

….

 _ **~THE END~**_

Maafkan young, ff ini berakhir gaje.. entah kenapa lagi ingin ber-angst ria. Hmm pasti pada bertanya bagaimana dengan ff **DADDY I MISS YOU**? Mianhae.. belum bisa ngasih kepastian, karena sejujurnya young pun bingung mau ngelanjutinnya gimana. Entah mungkin akan dibuat angst kali ya akhirnya?

Kkkk~

Itupun masih menjadi misteri semesta

Last but not least,

Mind to give me some review?

Lovechuu~


End file.
